


How Love Should Be

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shelter AU, dancer!Ian, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey runs an shelter for abused/abandoned animals and lives with his boyfriend. For his 25th birthday his boyfriend brings him to a strip club to celebrate in style and he meets Ian who is a dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Love Should Be

”Couldn’t you take me to dinner like a normal fucking boyfriend?” Mickey asked as they arrived outside of the club.

 

Granted a fancy dinner may not have been Mickey’s first choice for his birthday celebration, but a strip club felt a little… he couldn’t explain it, really.

 

Not trashy, because god knows Mickey didn't have a problem with trashy.

 

It just felt as if Wilmer hadn’t made an effort. Which really fucking made Mickey sound like a whiney chick, but he didn’t know how else to describe it.

 

It felt… wrong.

 

They could go to a club any night, yet, this is the one time Wilmer is okay with it.

 

It’s also the one night of the year where Mickey would want to be any place else.

 

Alas, he had to admit there probably were more miserable ways to spend your twenty fifth birthday, so he didn’t argue too much before they got the stamp on their hand, and entered.

 

”I’m gonna go get some drinks, okay?” Wilmer said, and was off before Mickey could answer.

 

He rolled his eyes and went further into the club. He hadn’t been in one in two years, Wilmer wasn’t one for them.

 

He always said that looking was cheating - which frankly, Mickey thought was bullshit.

 

But he had dragged him here today, because he knew that Mickey used to go all the time and he had asked him about it a couple of times.

 

It wasn’t like Mickey didn’t appreciate it - he did.

 

But he knew that Wilmer would loosen up tonight, and be fun.

 

Then tomorrow he would be back to his usual uptight self.

 

Mickey shook the depressing thoughts off best as he could and made his way to an empty booth, deciding to wait there for his boyfriend to come back with the drinks.

 

While he sat there, he let his eyes drift over the crowd, up to the stage that a couple of dancers were on.

 

Neither of them were really his type.

 

One was really tan with extreme muscles and buzzed hair, the other one was blonde and a little bit leaner, but still too much muscles for Mickey’s taste.

 

He let his eyes drift back over the crowd, landing on Wilmer who was walking towards him, carrying two beers and two shots.

 

He bent down to place a kiss onto Mickey’s lips before sitting down on the other bench ahead of him, pushing Mickey’s drinks towards him.

 

”Thanks” Mickey said, downing the shot immediately.

 

”You want this?” Wilmer asked then, pushing the other shot closer to him as well.

 

Mickey accepted it, knowing that shots weren’t really his boyfriend’s thing.

 

”It’s my birthday” Mickey stated before taking a gulp of his beer. ”Am I allowed to get a lap dance or would you lose your shit?” Wilmer tilted his head.

 

”You know how I feel about you doing that stuff with anyone else”

 

”It’s a strip club” Mickey stated. ”It wasn’t even my idea to come here tonight, remember?”

 

”Yeah, yeah. Okay. I don’t wanna fight, baby” Mickey ignored the annoyance flaring up inside of him at the nickname. ”Of course you can get a lap dance. It’s your birthday. Just… not too much touching, alright?”

 

”Got it” Mickey said, tone flat as he lifted his beer to his lips again.

 

”Please don’t be mad” Wilmer said, and Mickey sighed, putting his beer down.

 

”I’m not mad” He said, and his boyfriend smiled at him before standing up.

 

”I have to go to the bathroom, alright” Mickey nodded, watching Wilmer disappear into the crowd.

 

It wasn’t that he was pissed that he didn’t get to ’cheat’ as Wilmer saw it.

 

It was just that if he didn’t get to get really drunk and waste way too much money on way too many dirty lap dances, then what was even the point of going to a strip club for his birthday?

 

Why not just a bar?

 

For a second he wished that he was with someone who was more easy going and not so uptight, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

 

That wasn’t fair. He picked the beer up and let his eyes wander around the place again, he saw a couple of pretty good looking guys, but none of them worked there, so there was no reason for him to keep looking.

 

Soon though, the song changed to a heavier, more bassy beat, and the dancers on the stage were replaced.

 

Mickey was about to go back to looking at his hands, but one of the dancers actually caught his eye.

 

Most of the dancers in here looked boring. Hot, but… normal.

 

This one was different.

 

Either his hair was red, or it was a very reddish brown, Mickey couldn’t really tell under the dark blue lights.

 

His body was toned, muscular but not at all too much like many of the others.

 

The dancer ran his hands from his chest down to his lower body as he rolled his hips slowly, surely catching the attention of every single guy in the place.

 

On his lips there was a small smirk.

 

Cocky, as if he knew how fucking hot he looked, and he wasn’t afraid to flaunt it.

 

Yet, he didn’t look mean or like he would look down on anybody.

 

Why the wheels in Mickey’s head were turning over this guy’s personality would remain a mystery, but a part of him wanted to know.

 

How he got here. Who he was.

 

Without really thinking, Mickey finished his beer and left the bottle on the table, making his way over to the stage where the dancer was still very much rolling his body, teasing everyone.

 

Mickey stopped a little bit away from the platform, observing him.

 

As the song got faster, soon about to end, the dancer locked eyes with Mickey.

 

Mickey found he was looking into a pair of green eyes, the color was strong even in this horrible lighting.

 

The dancer started moving - if possible - even more seductively, his eyes never leaving Mickey’s.

 

It was as if everyone sort of faded out, leaving just the two of them.

 

Soon, Mickey was ripped out of the whole thing, though.

 

The song changed and they were in a crowded, lit club again.

 

The dancer hopped off of the stage, and to Mickey’s surprise, went right up to him.

 

”Twenty five bucks gets you a dance. You in?”

 

The dancer tugged on his belt loop playfully, and Mickey couldn’t help but go along with it, thoughts no where but on this man in front of him.

 

”Yeah” Mickey said almost immediately, and the dancer nodded his head to the side, urging Mickey to sit down on one of the red couches.

 

Mickey got the money out of his wallet, and the dancer pulled the waistband of his shorts out, hinting that he should stick the bills in there.

 

Mickey’s fingers brushed the dancers skin, and he couldn’t help but wanna know exactly what was hiding underneath those hideous golden shorts.

 

”What’s your name?” The dancer asked, straddling Mickey’s lap and beginning to grind.

 

”Mickey”

 

”Hm. I like that” He whispered into Mickey’s ear, running a hand down his clothed chest.

 

Mickey bit his tongue, trying not to get way too hard.

 

It wasn’t much use, though. The dancer would brush their crotches together every so often, and Mickey would bite back a moan, feeling his cock grow rapidly.

 

”You?” Mickey asked, knowing he wouldn’t get red’s actual name, but currently not giving a fuck.

 

”Curtis” Mickey let out an almost silent chuckle, but it was cut off by a low moan as Curtis almost put his entire weight onto Mickey’s lap, rubbing their cocks together.

 

”That’s so fucking fake” Mickey mumbled, and Ian hummed, climbing off of his lap right as the song ended.

 

”Come find me if - ”

 

”What the fuck?!”

 

Mickey and Curtis both snapped their head to where the voice was coming from.

 

It was Wilmer standing a few feet away from them, looking pissed as ever.

 

”Hey, babe” Mickey said, inwardly cringing at the nickname, bur forcing himself to use it since he was just practically getting dry humped by another guy, his thoughts not anywhere near his boyfriend.

 

Curtis mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like ’ _Oh. Of course you have a boyfriend_ ’. But he perked up quickly.

 

”Gotta get back to the stage. See you around, Mickey”

 

He winked before he left, but his smile looked fake.

 

If Mickey didn’t know better, he’d almost think that he was hurt that Mickey was committed to someone else.

 

The dancer disappeared into the crowd, and Mickey was left, staring his obviously pissed boyfriend in the eye.

 

”What?” Mickey asked, but before he could even finish the word, Wilmer had turned around, practically storming out of the club.

 

For a second, he thought about just letting him be.

 

Ordering another beer and maybe getting another lap dance from Curtis.

 

He was already up on his feet though, following his boyfriend home.

 

”What the fuck is your problem!?”

 

”The fuck is up with you!?”

 

They both started screaming at each other in unison as soon as the front door of their apartment slammed shut behind them.

 

”Me?!”

 

”Me?!”

 

Mickey sighed, realizing they weren’t gonna get anywhere if they kept screaming at the same time, so he took it, letting Wilmer get out whatever he needed to get out.

 

”You beg me for years to go to a strip club, and when I finally agree, the first thing you do - the fucking first thing you do is to cheat on me!”

 

”I didn - ” Mickey cut himself off, motioning for Wilmer to continue, deciding he could defend himself afterwards.

 

”I know I said you could get one, but that wasn’t a fucking lap dance Mickey, that was full on dry humping! Did you get hard?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

It was a fucking lap dance, of course he got hard. That was kind of the whole point.

 

”I’m just not okay with that” Wilmer said, finally calming down slightly. ”You obviously are, so… Maybe it’s best if we end this now”

 

Mickey’s head snapped up.

 

”Excuse the fuck outta me?”

 

”There’s a lot of things we don’t agree on, Mickey. I just feel like tonight was… it”

 

”You’re gonna walk out on me?”

 

”Technically this is my place. I own it. You have to do the walking. But yeah”

 

That night, Mickey packed a bag, and did so. For some reason, he felt fine.

 

A week later, Mickey was putting up the bags of dog food onto the shelves in the storage room, cringing with every movement as Mandy’s couch had done a number on his back.

 

He felt like he was eighty something years old.

 

He let out a last weak groan as he finished unpacking the box, and then left the room, walking to the front of the building instead where the cash registry among other things was placed.

 

Opening a shelter slash pet store hadn’t really been his first choice for work.

 

Or his idea, for that matter.

 

But Mandy had brought it up and talked him into it, and it was actually something that he really liked doing.

 

He had a couple of people hired, but sometimes - like today - he was alone in the place, and it was actually pretty relaxing.

 

Mickey had finished all the morning work, so he grabbed a magazine and sat down behind the counter, just in case somebody would walk in.

 

It didn’t take long before someone did.

 

”Hey, what can I help you with?” Mickey asked while finishing the sentence he was reading, and then putting the magazine aside, lifting his head, freezing when he spotted who it was. ”Hey…”

 

Curtis raised his eyebrows, obviously shocked to find Mickey here.

 

”Hey. Mickey, right?”

 

”Yeah” Mickey confirmed, wondering why the fuck his throat became so dry all of a sudden. ”Curtis. But I’m guessing you go by something else by day?” Mickey teased, and Curtis chuckled.

 

”It’s um… It’s Ian, actually” Mickey nodded.

 

”Nice to meet you”

 

Mickey couldn’t remember ever going this long without using the word ’ _fuck_ ’.

 

”You need some help or…?”

 

”Oh, yeah. I was just gonna get a bag of food for my dog. She got a rash from the one I used to get”

 

”Alright. Let’s see” Mickey said, standing up and walking over to the food. ”This one’s a lot of natural stuff in. It’s not likely she’ll be allergic to it” Mickey said, pointing to a brand.

 

”Sounds good”

 

”What breed?” Mickey asked then, wondering what size Ian would need to get.

 

”Uh, labrador. So the big one”

 

Mickey nodded to himself, hauling the bag up onto the counter.

 

”Hey, um…” Ian said once he was finished paying. ”I hope I didn’t mess things up with your boyfriend that night. I mean I know it’s my job and shit, but he obviously got mad”

 

Mickey shrugged.

 

”He said he was okay with it. He wasn’t. Whatever. We’re not together anymore so it doesn’t matter”

 

Ian’s eyebrows raised.

 

”Oh. That makes me feel better” He said sarcastically, and Mickey chuckled.

 

”Nah, nah, man. That’s not on you. It’s been a long time coming”

 

Ian nodded, and they looked at each other, not saying anything for a beat.

 

It was Ian who broke the silence.

 

”Look, I know it’s only been a week, if that since. But would you maybe… like to grab dinner some time?”

 

Mickey didn’t even think before nodding.

 

Fuck yes he wanted to go on a date with this man.

 

 

It was a good decision, too, because two years later they were standing over by the same counter, bickering over what flavor they wanted their wedding cake to be.


End file.
